


Was that intentional?

by Ivebeengoinguwu



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Character Development, Coloring, Cuddles, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mingis lowkey salty, Nicknames, Seonghwa babysitter, Yunho caregiver, Yunho is learning shush, Yunho’s a dumb caregiver, chicken Dino’s, dear god he’s dumb, dinos, god he’s adorable, hes new to this give him time, hongjoong babysitter, mingi little, sfw, uwu, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeengoinguwu/pseuds/Ivebeengoinguwu
Summary: "...daddy?""I- wait FAM U CANT GO TO SLEEP AFTER yOU SAID THAT TO ME WHAT??.”Anyway Yunho’s a clueless new caregiver and Seonghwa and Hongjoong are sick and tired of him because he’s horrible with kids
Relationships: Hongjoong seonghwa, Yungi - Relationship, yunho Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Was that intentional?

"Hongjoong! Where's Mingi?" The older looked over his shoulder at Yunho, the taller walking in through the door dropping his bag on the floor, panting slightly.

Seonghwa walking over to him smacking his head lightly, just reminding him to pick his bag up since it was the usual for him to just drop it and leave it around the dorm.

"I think sleeping in his room why?" Yunho picked his bag up, throwing it back over his shoulder. "He has bath salts for after workouts to make you less sore, I feel like hell so i need them." The older let out a long _oh_ nodding his head, as Yunho walked over to his and Mingis room peaking his head in and surly enough he was asleep. 

Rolling his eyes gently setting his bag on his bed, yeah he was going to wake him to ask where the salt was in a few seconds, but it was just natural to not be throw things around. He walked over to the younger boys bed seeing his AirPods scattered on the bed, knowing he was probably listing to something to fall asleep and they just fell out.

  
His red hair covering his eyes and he couldn't help but notice the stuffed alpaca he was cuddling was the same bright red color. "Wait when did he cuddle things in his sleep-" Yunho shook the thought off, just thinking it was comfortable for the boy. He has a lot of studded animals anyway, he might as well cuddle them while he sleeps, it puts some use to them. The older gently put his hand on his shoulder just going to try to quickly get an answer out of the boy, shaking him lightly. Electing a small whine from the boy making Yunho chuckle lightly. "Mingi please wake up for just a second." The boy whined again opening his eyes, looking around tiredly before his eyes met with Yunho's, squinting at him since the room light was to bright for him. A small pause in between the two, Yunho about to speak up before. 

"...daddy?" The older boys eyes went wide seeing the boy close them again, and drift back asleep. "I- wait you can't just go back to sleep after you said that." He said it louder than intended but it didn't faze the boy, Mingi was dead asleep again, and Yunho was frozen not knowing what to do. "Did he seriously just."

The boy looked around the room, looking back at the sleeping boy. His hand pulling away from his shoulder walking into the kitchen where Seonghwa and Hongjoong where, cooking dinner and exchanging small conversation. 

"Uh.. Hyungs?" Hongjoong kinda ignored him and Seonghwa just hummed, trying to focus on cutting a carrot and listen to the younger. "Mingi just- uh called me daddy, has he, like- done that before oooor." Yunho saw Seonghwa freeze, starting at the carrot, before shaking his head lightly continuing with what he was doing. "No he didn't." The younger pinched his eyebrows together tilting his head. "I- Hyung he _just_ said it to me what do you mean?" The older didn't answer, Seonghwa looking at Hongjoong the leader giving him a nervous side glance before trying to focus on not burning the onions.

"You're probably tired Yunho just go take a shower and rest." Seonghwa turned around to look at Yunho, and just pushed him towards the bathroom shoving him away. "Off you go, shower kid. Go go." Yunho just stuttered trying to get something out, but Seonghwa already shoved him in the bathroom closing the door leaving him in the bathroom alone, confused. By himself. Shaking his head figuring he'd just talk about it later. He was good with annoying his hyungs till they answered after all, so he wasn't that eager to get an answer right now. 

Seonghwa rushing back into the kitchen, pacing behind Hongjoong. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." The shorter turned the stove on a lower setting, turning to Seonghwa, watching him pace around the kitchen. "Joong did you not tell me he was little right now ooooor?" the younger held his hands up in defense, shaking his head. "Babe he seemed normal when he got home, I don't know." Seonghwa let out a huff, stopping his constant pacing crossing his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. "He's literally never called anyone that. Has he called you that?" Hongjoong shook his head, the older continuing right after regardless of his answer.

"Why Yunho? He's not even a caregiver-.” There was a small pause Seonghwas eyes filling with more panic and worry while Hongjoong just remained unfazed. “shit what if he thinks the whole little space thing is weird, we can't explain this to hi-"

"hey hey hey calm down." Seonghwa thankfully paused his rambling, looking at Hongjoong an unamused expression on his face, pretty used to his rambling. "Let's just tell Mingi what he said to Yunho, and go from there?" Seonghwa took a small breath and nodded, looking calm now the two hearing foot steps, looking at someone walking into the kitchen, it being Mingi.

Panic coming across Seonghwa face right away once again. "Hey hyungs." He rubbed his eye going to the fridge pulling out a container with some watermelon pieces in it to snack on. "What's up?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all-" Hongjoong rolled his eyes at Seonghwa again, turning the stove off.

"Hey Mingi you big?" The boy sat down pursing his eyebrows together, confused at the boys question, nodding his head. Popping a small piece of watermelon in his mouth. "Yeah why?" Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa the boy taking a breath, making Mingi more confused.

"So uh, apparently, when you were napping." The boy hesitated to say, Hongjoong letting out an annoyed sigh, just finishing it for him. "Kid I think you were little when you woke up from your nap a bit, I don’t know if you remember, but you ended up calling Yunho daddy. End of story."

Hongjoong saw Mingi choke on a piece of watermelon, coughing into his arm for a few seconds face red both from shock and lack of air. "I'm sorry what?" Hongjoong sat down not letting a second pass before Seonghwa could continue rambling agin about something.

"We need a way to explain this to Yunho since you know for a fact he'll ask for an explanation." Mingis face was beat red nodding his head, trying not to die of embarrassment. "So are you good with telling him your whole thing ooorr lie?" The boy whined in embarrassment, his forehead falling against the table, a small thump coming from it. "Fuck uh, I guess tell him? We're all bad at lying."

Hongjoong nodded looking at Seonghwa. "Wasn't that hard was it?" The older rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, Hongjoong turning back to Mingi. "Do you want to explain to him, or have us explain?" Mingi lifted his head off the table, resting his chin on his hand, thinking for a short moment. "You can tell him, if I do I’d just like- die of embarrassment." The older nodded standing back up. 

"Okay well that was easier than- Seonghwa thought it would be." the eldest boy rolled his eyes, Hongjoong lightly chuckling at him and the two walked back over to the kitchen counter to make dinner. "Okay well talk to him when he's done showering we’ll tell you how it goes and stuff."

The younger nodded, taking the watermelon with him going back to his room probably to panic or maybe sleep again. It was a while before they saw Yunho again, to talk alone with him at least. Everyone just ate dinner in their rooms aside from Mingi who snuck into San and Wooyoungs room to avoid Yunho, because he was mainly trying to avoid possible confrontation from him like the plague.

Yunho going out from his room to watch Tv but Hongjoong and Seonghwa were already doing so, but he thought it was a good time to drag an answer out of them, alas his plans to convince them were pretty much thrown out the window when Hongjoong saw him and gave him some sort of glance.

"Aight fucker let's get this over with." Yunho looked at him shocked and confused walking over to them, a little hesitant, but did so. "What-" _am I in trouble or something? Did they find the old food under my bed-_

He sat down on the single chair next to the couch seeing Hongjoong turn the volume on the tv down. "Okay so about the whole Mingi thing." Yunho smiled, thankful he didn't need to waist thirty minutes talking to get an answer out of them. "

“Do you know what a little is?” Yunho pursed his eyebrows together shanking his head lightly. “No? Is Mingi one or something? What ever it is?” Hongjoong nodded his head lightly. “Yeah, so basically a little is somebody reverts to a child-like state of mind, Mingi just does it as a coping mechanism like other people do.” Yunho didn’t let the boy finish cutting him off. 

“It it like one of those kinky things dude?” Hongjoong cocked his eyebrow up letting out a long sigh. “I- no that’s a different thing. People get the two mixed up, this is completely none sexual Yunho. He goes into a child’s state of mind who would do sexual things as a kid?” Yunho let out a little oh nodding his head. 

“Okay yeah cool he does that as a coping mechanism but how does that explain why he called me daddy?” Hongjoong shrugged his shoulders Yunho looking at him shocked. “You don’t know?” Hongjoong nodding his head. “Usually, Littles have caregivers, but Mingi just has me and Seonghwa where we just babysit him, kinda just trade off. But he’s never even called us that.” Yunho’s face only held confusion, slouching back in his seat.

Seonghwa speaking up finally. “This may be a stupid assumption but maybe he would _want_ you to be his caregiver? You are the closest to him after all.” Yunho rubbed the back of his head a small period of silence after the boys words. “But like- I don’t know the first thing about taking care of.” He paused to remember the name, Hongjoong just helping his thoughts. “A little?” 

“Yeah.” The leader rolled his eyes rubbing his temples. “Like I said, he goes into a child’s state of mind. It’s like taking care of a kid.” Yunho nodded his head. “I don’t even know how to take care of a kid!” Seonghwa hummed lightly. “If you want to, and we’re not forcing you. But could you try just babysitting him and go from there or something?” 

Yunho thought for a few moments lightly tapping his finger on his arm. “You said it was a coping mechanism for him?” Hongjoong nodded his head. “Yeah, it usually helps his relive stress when we have really busy schedules or new albums.” Yunho pursed his lips lightly nodding his head. “Uh, okay I’ll trryyy it? How do I like? Yeah.” Seonghwa hummed, a little surprised he was willing to try, just giving his a small basic run down like how he goes into little space, _not to curse_ , and other things. 

"Hey." Awkward silence filled the room, Mingi looking down at his hands on his lap fiddling with his fingers.

"Sooo, uh, the whole little thing." The two both silently cringed at the situation they were in, Yunho wishing he thought of a conversation before hand, but this was reality and it didn't work that way. "Uh Seonghwa told me to like? Babysit yooouu? If you agree to ittt?"

He dragged his words out, confused on what to even say, Mingi not looking up because he was embarrassed. He never would expect someone else to try it with him, he thought he was good with Seonghwa and Hongjoong just watching over him when he was little. "Oh... uh, okay."

He bit the inside of his cheek, mentally slapping himself. Hearing the older say, "Okay fuck it." Before Yunho sat on Mingis bed the boy looking up at him startled.

"So Hyung said something about getting you into little space since I'm new to this, how do i do that?" The younger looked at him shocked, thankful that he wasn't being as stiff and awkward but he was more forward, tripping on his words before getting something out.

"Uh- oh yeah um." Mingi looked back down trying to think. "Uh- well usually doing like, small activity's and stuff can make me little?" Yunho nodded his head.

"Like?" Mingis eyes flickered back up to Yunho's only to avoid them again.

"Uh, well like coloring, watching movies- for kids obviously, cuddling..." He said the last one more quietly but Yunho still caught it nodding his head, trying think of what Hongjoong or Seonghwa would do in this situation. "Does anything else get you into, uh little space?" The younger nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah.. uh nicknames like, baby boy, angel, pumpkin and stuff, yeah." Yunho nodded his head again. Resting his chin on his hand, looking at the boys eyes till he looked back, humming once they made eye contact seeing a blush on his face from embarrassment but he wanted him to get comfortable. 

"So. How do you usually act when your little then baby boy?"

Yunho cringed lightly, _not_ because he thought it was weird, but he thought he didn't do it _right_. It catching Mingi off gard, his eyes going wide, but answered the question, fiddling with his hands again. "Uh, playful i guess, I get sleepy- I mean tired, tired easily though. I like playing with my stuffie- stuffed animals a lot too."

Yunho smiled noticing how his speech was changing. Yeah he was correcting himself but he was doing something at least. "What are your stuffies named?" Mingi looked back up at Yunho, a soft smile on his face trying not to look awkward and intimidating as much as he could. "My studfies?" Yunho nodded his head.

"Yes baby your stuffies. Do you mind if you introduce them to me?" The boy let out a soft _oh_ , and shook his head, Yunho noticing how his eyes sort of lit up, they didn't hold an embarrassed look anymore, it was somewhat there but not as strong. Excitement more filling his face. 

Standing up going to his closet carrying his stuffed animals out. They were all actually all alpacas with the acceptation of one kitten but still. Placing a blue alpaca in front of him. "Uh...This ones blueberry." He smiled and Yunho listened as the boy introduced him to all his animals, the cat being the last one. "Uh, I don have a name kitty yet." Yunho let out a little gasp seeing Mingi pout, looking disappointed that he didn't have a name.

"Aw it's okay don’t pout. Did you run out of names?" The younger looked up at Yunho and nodded, hugging the stuffed cat lightly. "well you do mind if I name him then?" Mingi gasped lightly and shook his head. "No you can name him!" He smiled and placed the cat in front of Yunho, the older actually expecting him to say no, but maybe little mingi was generous.

"How aboooout. Yunnie?" The boy said it sarcastically but the tone may have just flew over the boys head. Mingi nodding his head excitedly. "That's a cute name!" He smiled widely looking at the stuffed cat, before standing up going to his drawer. Pulling out a sticky note writing _Yunnie_ on it placing it on the cats head. Yunho noticing his writing was way messier than it was if he was big, smiling softly but looked back at the boy.

"Well Angel do you wanna do anything else while I'm here?" Mingi looked around the room, nodding his head. "Can I watch movie with hwa?" Yunho almost choked on air trying not to look surprised. _Ouch, kinda stung_.

"Bubs Seonghwa said I'm watching you while you're little today." Yunho saw as Mingi pouted, trying not to look offended but the boy was used to Seonghwa and Hoonjoong watching him so he tried not to feel as salty. "But Hawhaws fun." He stomped his feet lightly, and Yunho tried to think of something.

"Yeah he is." _Demanding shit_ \- "but you're with me for today okay?" Mingi pursed his eyebrows together shaking his head.

"No." The older boys eyes went wide trying to presses that he said. "Uh, what?" Mingi crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head. "No! I want better Hyung!" Yunho clicked his tongue laughing sarcastically. "Mingi we both know we can't go against what Seonghwa said, your stuck with me today." Mingi stomped his feet against the floor shaking his head. "I want hung!" Yunho rolled his eyes. _Fuck this really is like taking care of a kid_.

"well welcome to reality kid, sorry you can have your Hyung." The older saw as Mingis face turned into shock, the older pursing his eyebrows together seeing his bottom lip tremble a little bit, panic filling Yunho up. 

"Shit- I mean shoot. Fuck don't cry." He heard the boy start sniffing lightly standing up putting his hands together. "Wait no please don't cry please please please I'm sorry." The boy didn't even consider his apology, crying lightly, turning to the door opening it, waking out into Seonghwa room.

"Fuck no no no no." Yunho ran after him, the younger boy walking into the room, Seonghwa reading on his bed. Looking up smiling when he saw Mingi but immediately his face dropped when he saw the state he was in. Spotting Yunho glaring at him when they made eye contact. Mingi falling face first on the bed hugging his torso. "Hwa Yunho's a meanie!"

  
He cried lightly into his chest Yunho being filled with fear now, standing stiffly at the foot of the bed. Hongjoong walking into the room brushing his teeth, walking right back at when he saw Seonghwa glaring at Yunho.

"What did you do?" The younger stuttered. "I- nothing! He said he wanted you but you told me I needed to baby sit him!" Mingi held Seonghwa tighter when he heard Yunho yell the boy giving him a death glare Yunho lowering his voice. Seonghwa rubbing the bridge of his nose, placing his hand on Mingis shoulder. "Yunho-"

he let out a sigh, looking at his bedroom door. "Hongjoong!" A few seconds passed and the leader poked his head through the door smiling at the older. "Can you hang out with Mingi in his room for a little bit?" He nodded with a smile, Mingi lifting his head looking at the leader with puffy eyes. "Joongie?" The taller sat up from the bed running to him Hongjoong holding his hand once they were in reach. "Come on lets watch some videos bubs." The youngest smiled nodding his head the two walking to Mingis room. 

Seonghwa snapping his head in Yunho's direction once they were out of sight. " _That's_ , how you should treat him." Yunho pursed his eyebrows together letting out a few stutters. "How was I supposed to know!"

"I told you to treat him like an actual kid. He's going to react like one so treat him like one." Yunho crossed his arms over his chest rolling his eyes, hearing the boy speak up. "He's going to take a while before he will fully trust you, best thing to do is apologize to him."

"And how should I do that huh? Will he throw a tantrum again?" Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders surprising the younger again. "He's always going to have different reactions to different people. We can say the same apologies and he can still forgive one of us both or none." 

He let out a tired sigh picking his phone up again turning it on. "Just be flexible around him." Yunho let out a huff, nodding his head, hesitantly walking back to his and Mingis room, nocking on the door peaking his head through. _Pleeease don't fuck this up again_. 

Once Hongjoong and Mingi spotted him, the leader gave him an uneasy look and Mingis eyebrows just dropped his lip in a pout. "I don want him here." Hongjoong turned back to him with a soft smile pinching his cheeks. "Bubs he's here to apologize, can you try to listen to him?" Mingi pouted and hongjoong patted his head making sure the boy was looking at him. "Mingi pleeeease? For Joongie can you?" He pouted for a few more seconds before nodding his head softly, hongjoong giving his a smile before patting his head walking out of the room.

Whispering under his breath, loud enough for Yunho to hear. "Let him have his way sometimes." The younger nodding lightly closing the door behind him. "Hey Mingi I-"

"Don talk to me yet meanie." He pouted and Yunho just blinked a few times, trying not to sass back. _I forgot how bratty kids are again, fuck_.

The younger grabbed two of his stuffed animals placing them next to him like some sort of meeting. Holding his hand out gesturing for Yunho to sit on the floor in front of him too. "You can talk to us now." _Us? what? The stuffed animals?,,,, communism-_

"Okay, uh. Mingi im sorry if I was to harsh on you, I'm still new to this and I don't know what I'm doing." Mingi nodded looking to both his sides at his stuffed animals giving them a knowing nod. "Anythin else meanie?" Yunho thought for a few seconds looking down at his shoes. "Uh, make up cuddles? As my apology?"

He saw as Mingis pout faded away his eyes widening, coughing lightly to cover it up. "Per, perhap." Yunho smiled softly nodding his head. The two just getting ready for bed since it was late anyway. Yunho's earlier thoughts about Mingi being overly clingy being thrown out the window. Since the younger was apparently still salty at him, his back was facing Yunho making a clear effort to not touch him. _This is gonna be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> You can request scenarios if u want just keep it 100% sfw and I don’t recommend angst bc I’m bad with that and yeah hope u enjoyed:>


End file.
